From These Ashes
by karategirl666
Summary: While Dean is down in Purgatory he comes across a young woman by the name of Lenore. He with her help goes on a quest to find Castiel and a way out. A rewrite of season eight. Yes Benny is in it. Major spoilers to come. Adventure. Love. Horror. Blood. Everything you could want and more in an SPN fanfic.
1. A Meeting

-o-From These Ashes-o-

A SPN novella Fanfiction by Karategirl666

Disclaimer: Totes not my franchise if it were I would not be writing fanfiction... Who am I kidding I probably would but still totes not my franchise.

Dedicated to Ash.

-o-

Dean slowly turned around his eyes darting about the darkness as he did. The one thing he could say he didn't mind about purgatory was the amount of monster ass he got to kick. Still he was growing weary but there was no time to rest. He had to find Cas. He couldn't believe that he had just left him there alone to fend for himself. He had to have been taken by someone or more likely something. After all Dean was pretty sure he was the only human left in purgatory, the others having been picked off already by the monsters that inhabited it. He jumped and turned as a man from his right rushed out from the bushes and went to tackle him. Dean pulled his knife and slammed it under his chin killing him instantly. He pushed the body to the ground before sighing heavily.

"Great…" He didn't even get the chance to question him about Cas. "But I'll get to question you." He turned and threw his knife. A young woman screamed as her hand was pinned to a tree. Dean rushed forward and gripped onto her neck.

"Stop stop!" She said her voice taking on the tone of sheer panic.

"So what are you?" he asked looking over her porcelain skin and long white blonde hair. She stared up at him with such blue eyes they nearly looked purple. She was cringing in pain as she looked down at her hand which was skewered with the knife.

"Please… It hurts." He laughed and she looked to him with wide eyes.

"Where is he?" He inquired ignoring her sounds of pain.

"Who?" she asked and he slapped her across the face, and unlike the others she made a sound of pain.

"Stop it." She said her jaw clenching as she looked to him.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" He punched her in the stomach and she peeled over.

"Cas you bitch!"

"Who is Cas I don't know a Cas!" He slapped her again.

"Cas, Castiel! The angel!"

"I don't know any angel!"

"Then I guess you die dirty!" He pulled the knife and went to stab her and she let out a shrill scream. He instantly stopped and looked her over.

"Please please I don't know a Cas. Or a Castiel. I definitely don't know any angel. I just spotted you and I thought we could help each other." He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the tree once more.

"Who are you?" She coughed as she clawed at his wrist.

"Please." He let her go and she dropped to the ground.

"Who are you, you bitch!?" She kicked his feet out from under him and he had expected her to go in for the kill him but instead she scrambled to her feet and ran off. Dean flipped up onto his feet grabbed his knife and ran after her. "Stop!" She glanced over her shoulder seeing him hot on her heels. She made a small shriek as she cradled her injured hand to her chest.

"Please let me get out of this… Please…" She whispered as she jumped over a log only to trip on another and fall to the ground. She felt the back of her jacket get pulled. "No!" He flipped her onto her back and slammed her to the ground. She couldn't believe it after all her running and all her fighting she was going to get killed, by her own kind no less. He gripped onto her throat and looked her over as she stared up at him wide eyed.

"What's your name?" her jaw clenched as he placed the knife against her throat. "Name!?"

"Lenore!" He looked her over for a long moment.

"You're human…"

"So are you…" She said softly and he slowly relinquished his hold of her. She kicked back against a boulder and stared at him her bleeding hand cradled to her chest. "You going to kill me?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"If I was going to kill you I would have done it before you threw your knife into my hand." He looked over the injured extremity and felt like hitting himself.

"I'm sorry I thought you were one of the demons…" He said with a near soft expression.

"Well I'm not…" She said with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry…" She slowly nodded.

"I shouldn't have snuck up on you… But I've tracked you for days and I never saw a good way to introduce myself-."

"You tracked me?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes… I knew you were different when I saw you… I knew you were…"

"Human?" she slowly nodded. "I'm Dean… Dean Winchester." He put his hand out and she shook it.

"I've heard of you." She said. "Every hunter has heard of you."

"You're a hunter?" She looked around.

"Not here… It isn't safe out in the open… I have a place, a hideout…" He nodded and helped her onto her feet. "Thanks…" She went to move forward but hissed in pain. "Shit… I must have caught my ankle wrong." She said and he wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

"Support your weight." He said and she nodded as they began to move through the forest.

"Keep going straight…" She said. As they moved he couldn't help but look her over. He wish he could see her better but in the dark but there was no way he could get her features out. All he was sure of was that she was blonde near purple eyed and pale.

"Dead end." He said seeing a row of Ivy.

"No…" She reached forward and pulled it aside. "Come on." They moved through it into a cave. Lenore slowly limped away from him and over to a darkened area. Slowly light filled the area and he looked to see there was a lantern. "Normally I don't light it but we have things to talk about…" She muttered. "I've been saving the flame for a night like this… When I found someone like me out here…" She slowly turned and faced him. Dean looked her over now that he could see her clearly in the light. She was young maybe sixteen or seventeen. Her long blonde hair was down to her hips and she was pale as he thought, a porcelain white. She had bruises across her cheek which he knew was caused by him. He slowly looked around hating to see the bruises he had unjustly caused. His eyes slowly settled on a bunch of odd items around the room.

"Where did these come from?" He asked picking up what looked like to be a vintage broken compass.

"I scavenge." She said. "Take things off the monsters I kill." He nodded. "You see we seem to bring things here that were on us when… When we died." He looked to her. "Can I ask you a question?" he nodded. "Do you know where we are?"

"Do you?" He inquired as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Sometimes… Sometimes I think it's hell…" She said softly. "Other times I think it's limbo or Purgatory."

"Purgatory." He said.

"Purgatory is just another name for hell." She muttered looking around.

"But it isn't trust me." he said and she looked to him. "How'd you get here?"

"I honestly don't remember." she said with a soft expression. "You?"

"Long story."

"I've got time…" She said as she slowly sat down on a boulder her hand on her stomach as she did. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Maybe some other time…" he pulled a bandana from the back of his pocket. He took her bloodied hand in his and wrapped her hand. "I'm sorry I stabbed you and beat you up." She laughed and he looked to her.

"I've had worse out here." She said. "Besides you were just protecting yourself." He wrapped up her hand and she hissed in pain.

"So you're a hunter."

"Almost…" she said. "I was in training… My dad was is… I guess maybe was…" she shook her head. "Anyways he hunted." He nodded. "I was helping him and something happened… That's all I remember."

"How long have you been down here?"

"I stopped counting after 792 suns… Who knows how many days that is… How long have you been down here?"

"I haven't been keeping track."

"Probably for the best…" She muttered.

"How old are you?"

"I was sixteen… In the time I've been down here though I haven't aged. I know from when I stopped counting that I'm somewhere in my twenties…"

"I haven't changed at all either not even a beard has grown." He said.

"I think when we get sent down here we stop changing we just stay the same." She stated. "Do you know a way out?"

"No." he said and she slowly nodded.

"So we're stuck here?" she asked. "It's official."

"For now… I will find a way out…" He said.

"I'll help you… But I've been trying to find a way out for a very long time…"

"Yes but I have an angel on my side."

"An angel you've lost." She said and he looked to her.

"I didn't lose him he just… Disappeared." She slowly looked to him. "What?" he inquired not being able to read her expression.

"No one just disappears here…" She said softly. "Maybe… Maybe he left you."

"No." he said with a glare and she slowly nodded.

"Then he was taken… I mean an Angel here it maybe the ticket out… Someone probably knew and took him because of it."

"Probably." He said.

"Then we'll find him." She said with a soft expression. "I think I know where to start. When I first came here I was taken by this guy Mentos."

"Mentos? Like the mint."

"Yeah don't point that out to him he hates it." she said. "Anyways he collects people and monsters to… Play with."

"Play with?" Dean inquired as he looked her over.

"He likes pain." She said quietly. "It's his only joy here… Now he long gave up on trying to catch me, but when interesting beings comes into this realm he takes them… Now I'm pretty sure your friend Cas is the first Angel to come down here."

"What's more interesting than an Angel?" He asked.

"Exactly." She said. "Now we can go out now and search but I recommend doing it tomorrow when its light."

"Alright." He said. "Do you know where this mint guy is?"

"Yeah I escaped from his hide out I can get back to it." She said with a soft expression.

"So why did he stop going after you?" He asked.

"Because every time he did I took an appendage of his." She said. "Have them in a jar if you want to see them." She said with a smile and he looked over her eager expression before smiling himself.

"No I'm good thanks." She laughed softly before looking down at her hand.

"You look kind of blood stained and filthy you want to wash up?" She inquired looking to him with a quirked eyebrow.

"How?" he asked.

"Back through there there's a waterfall you can wash up in… I know I'm going you did one hell of a number on me…" She said as she got up and started to limp away.

"Sorry about that…"

"Again you were just protecting yourself it's fine…" She said as he followed her. They moved through the dark until they came upon a lit room. "The moon always shines in here… Not sure why." She said as she walked over to a body of water near a water fall. She slowly sat down and slipped out of her jacket. Dean looked over some scars on the back of her arms. She dipped her hands into the water and sighed. "It cleans you but it's not cold or warm, doesn't even feel like anything…" He put his hands in and raised an eyebrow. "Crazy right? Kind of feels like oil."

"Yeah it does… Man this place is weird."

"You have no idea." She said. "The only thing that seems to be able to happen to us down here is injuries and death… Where do you think we go if we die here?" She asked.

"Getting serious there Lenore." He said and she smiled as she ran her hands over the water.

"Sorry…" He looked to her. "I just haven't talked to anyone in a really long time." She said as she sat back and looked him over as he washed his face. "So… How'd you get down here?"

"Sit back this is a wild tale…" She nodded with a smile as her legs crossed and she set her hands down into her lap.

-o-

"Wow…" She said and he nodded. "That's fucking nuts man."

"I know…"

"Did you know you would end up here?" She asked.

"No."

"So Crawley set you up?" he nodded. "He was always such an asshole… Roped my uncle into a crossroads deal, it's how my dad got involved with hunting."

"What was the deal about?" he asked.

"My aunt was dying of terminal cancer she was also pregnant with their first child…"

"So he made a deal to save the mother of his child and the child in question."

"That's right… He would get to see his child live to the age of sixteen… Here's the rub. Sixteenth birthday comes around we're all at dinner. The second my Cousin David blows out his candles he drops dead his face in the cake. Then My aunt Sherry follows suit then there's this growling noise and my uncle as he holds onto his wife and child gets ripped to shreds by this thing my father and I can't see…"

"Hell hounds."

"Hell hounds… Dad becomes obsessed especially when he went back and looked at my mothers death…"

"It was suspicious?"

"She died in a fire when I was a baby there was nothing suspicious about that to me but he swore there was something too it. We searched and found others who mothers had died the same way… Including yours." He nodded. "Azazel…"

"Azazel." He said.

"Thanks for taking the bastard out by the way."

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"I was sorry to hear about your father though… He saved my dads life when I was thirteen." He nodded.

"Thanks…" he said.

"We should rest we have a long day of hunting tomorrow…"

"I've tried to sleep here, it never works."

"I didn't say sleep… We don't sleep anymore… I did say rest… Close your eyes you might find it relaxes you. I'm going to take watch…" She slowly got up and headed away her limp less severe than before. She disappeared down the darkness of the cave and Dean looked around before quickly following. He walked into the main cave to find it was near completely dark.

"I turned the light out." She said. "We can't draw attention…"

"Right… Why don't you rest I'll keep watch."

"I'm fine." She said with a soft expression a knife sitting across her lap as she looked out at the Ivy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I got it." He sat back against the wall of the cave.

"You said we should wait until daylight… There is no daylight."

"Not like the sun no but I do notice the darkness gets a little bit lighter at certain times… I just named it daylight to make me feel better." He nodded.

"You… Seriously don't know how you got down here?" She looked to him.

"I did once… I really don't remember anymore… Maybe that's for the best…" She said looking back out.

"Yeah… Maybe…" He said looking her over.

"Rest…" She said.

"How do I know you won't slit my throat while my eyes are closed?"

"You don't... But killing you does nothing for me... Now rest your going to need your strength for tomorrow." Dean slowly nodded before letting his eyes drift closed.

-o-

AN: So there it is chapter one yes I know I changed a few things about Purg... Okay I changed a lot of things but it's re write what did you expect? As for what Lenore looks like picture a very fair a very blonde purple eyed Emma Watson...


	2. A Threat

AN: Reviews please...

-o-

Dean and Lenore slowly moved through the forest. They were keeping silent. Trying to make their way to the lair of Mentos. From what Lenore had said he was a nasty sort of monster. A monster who had a liking for pain and interesting beings. If Cas was in his clutches Dean worried what his friend might be getting put through. He glanced over at Lenore. She had a fierce expression as she stared out at the surrounding forest. Before Dean could move ahead Lenore grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back as an Ax slammed into the tree he had been standing right in front of. A large man instantly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the tree.

"Get off!" She yelled kicking him off her body before running forward and jumping into his arms and snapping his neck completely around. She jumped back as the body of the Vampire fell back to the ground.

"Hunter in training?" he asked walking to her side. "You're more like a hunting expert."

"I wasn't when I was sent here… But after a while I got good at seeing things coming and ending these bastards." She said as she pulled the ax from the tree. "Look new weapon." She said with a smile as she looked it over.

"Let's keep moving." He said and she nodded pulling her leather back pack further on her back. "What's in there?" he asked as they kept moving.

"Bargaining chips for your friend."

"Like what?"

"The fingers and toes I cut off Mentos." She said.

"Why haven't you ever just killed him?" He asked.

"Mentos kind of controls things around here… He's got his hand in every dark cookie jar there is down here. If I kill him everything that inhabits this place goes to war for control… This place sucks enough without having getting caught in the middle of an even bloodier blood bath." He nodded as they walked away.

"Well if this asshole has done anything to Cas then I'm ganking him."

"Ganking?" she asked. "What is Ganking?" He looked to her.

"Ganking, to Gank, you know to kill."

"Oh sorry." She said with a soft expression. "Well I hate to say this but something probably already has happened to your friend. I mean it only took him minutes to start in on me." Dean looked to her.

"What did he do to you?" She looked off.

"Nothing too bad." She said quietly. "Look when we get there don't let him slip into a monologue that's how he distracts you." He nodded. "In fact don't say anything you don't want him to find out who are… Just let me do the talking and no matter what he says or does even if he does something physical don't get angry don't make a peep he feeds off it, enjoys it. It gets him riled up." He nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"We're almost there." She said as they broke through a tree line to find a line of Ivy. "Alright…" She took a breath before pulling a line of Ivy away. Dean watched as a man in a middle of a clearing stood from a boulder. He was tall with broad shoulders a dominant brow line with brown eyes. He was wearing normal clothes with a long leather jacket.

"Lenore Lenore Lenore…" he said his eyes flickering black.

"Mentos." She greeted.

"Please… Call me Lord Mentos."

"Come on now you and I we go way back." She said with a smile her arms out. "Aren't we on a first name basis yet?" He smiled his eyes returning back to normal.

"I guess we are… But I'm not on a first name basis with your friend."

"He's not a friend he's more of an acquaintance you know my only friend down here is you." Lenore said with a soft expression.

"Then what's your acquaintance name?"

"David." She said and Dean looked to her.

"Does he have a last name?"

"Moss. David Moss." Dean said.

"He speaks." Mentos said before smiling. "How about a hug for your old pal Lenore?" he asked putting his arms out and it was the first time ever that Dean noticed a few of his fingers were missing.

"Why not." Lenore walked to him and gave him a hug. She pulled away and Dean watched as he set a hand on her cheek.

"You're still so lovely to me…" he said.

"I'm not worthy of such a compliment." She said and he took her chin in his grasp.

"No… You're not." He pushed her away and she stumbled back with a smile. "Why are you here?" he asked sitting back on his boulder like it was a throne.

"We're looking for someone." Lenore said.

"Come here love." He said patting his knee. Lenore sighed and he smiled as she walked over and slowly sat down. His arm encircled her waist as he flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Who are you looking for my dear girl?" He inquired as he looked over her neck with a hungry look.

"An angel."

"I heard there was one down here…" he said as he moved forward and breathed in her scent. Dean rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like how close Mentos was getting to Lenore. "I wanted to add him to my dolls."

"So you don't have him?" she asked.

"No…" He said.

"Are you lying to me Mentos?" he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back. Dean went to react but stopped as Mentos eyes flicked to his before looking back to Lenore.

"Why would I lie to you?" he asked her as he kissed the side of her mouth.

"You've got a point." He let go of her hair and she sat up straight.

"I always have a point."

"Do you know where the angel is?" She asked.

"You are awfully interested in this angel Lenore…" He said. "Not cheating on me are you?" Dean tilted his head.

"Of course not." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Do you remember the games we used to play?" he asked kissing her neck and her jaw clenched. "How you used to scream?" he whispered. He hissed in pain and she pulled his hand up to show him that she had his right index finger bent back. She slowly raised up her knife and he glared at her.

"Do you want to lose another finger Mentos?" she asked.

"I get all tingly when you take control like this…" he said. "It's so different then what I'm used to."

"The angel where is he?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you anything when you have told me nothing?" he asked. "When you have lied… David Moss." He laughed looking to Dean. "As if I wouldn't know the famous Dean Winchester." She let go of his hand. "I would like to play with you."

"I don't play nice with others." Dean said and Lenore smiled softly.

"Neither does Lenore…" He looked to her. "She used to just take what I gave her and then she grew a back bone… If I had known… I would have ripped it out long ago." His hand slid up her back and he waited for her to shiver against his touch. "I'd love to bend you over again Lenore… Bend you over bury myself in you and make you scream… Cry… Bleed." He bared his teeth. "Just for me…" He suddenly screamed out in pain and Lenore stood his finger in hand as she walked away.

"He doesn't know shit." She said as she pulled a jar from her back pack and set the new finger inside.

"You bitch!" Mentos screamed.

"Now that is no way to talk to a friend." She said turning and he stared at the jar in her hand. She looked down at it and she smiled.

"Yeah… I kept them." she said. "My little trophies." Dean smiled.

"I might know where I saw the angel last…"

"Do you now?" She asked. "Well if you tell me I'll give you one of your fingers back hell I might just throw a toe into the occasion." Dean laughed and Mentos glared.

"You'll give me all of them back." He said as he stood.

"Maybe… If your information is good enough."

"He was on the south side. Running the last time I saw…"

"Running from who?" Dean asked.

"I don't answer questions from you." Mentos said.

"Running from who?" Lenore asked.

"From my men… I do want that angel so bad."

"Call them off." Dean said.

"They're too far away." he said with a smile.

"Here's your pinky and thumb… Everyone needs a thumb." She said picking them out of the jar and tossing them to his feet. Dean watched as they bound to Mentos hand instantly. He smiled as he stood and looked them over. Lenore turned and began to walk away with Dean.

"Now one minute." Dean spun as Lenore was pulled to Mentos body. "I have to thank you… Properly." He cupped her cheek and moved forward before instantly freezing.

"You'll get your damn hands off me before you lose your most important appendage of all…" he slowly moved away and Dean saw that she had a knife in his crotch. She slowly backed away and took a hold of Deans jacket sleeve pulling him away. "Thank you for your help…"

"Any time Lenore." He said with a smile. "If you ever want to play again… You know where to find me."

"I do." She said with a smile before she and dean broke through the Ivy line. "Run." She said to Dean turning and taking off Dean instantly following her. When they were a long distance away Lenore came to a stop and looked over her shoulder. "I don't think he followed…"

"You didn't act scared of him before now you're worked up?" He asked and she looked to him as she took a deep breath.

"If you act scared it just makes him more powerful." She said. "I was terrified back there but I couldn't let him see that… God he's disgusting." She said shivering as she wiped her neck where he had kissed her.

"He hinted at an intimate relationship."

"What are we girlfriends?" she asked and he smiled as he looked off.

"Just wondering what you were doing with a guy like that…"

"If you must know… It wasn't consensual…" She said and he looked to her to find she was looking all around. "We can start heading to the south area but it's dangerous… The number of monsters are greater there." She looked to him. "That area doesn't have us to even the odds." He slowly nodded. "We're still going aren't we?"

"Cas is our only way out."

"Our?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving you here to rot if I go you go."

"Yeah you say that now." She said before walking past him. "Come on." He followed her. "We don't kill anything we pass unless it attacks us we need to save our strength…" He nodded.

-o-

The hike was quiet. Lenore didn't say a word. She just stared around the forest her knife in hand as she did. She looked intense like at any moment something was going to jump out and try and snap her neck. Then again that was a definite possibility. She was crazy brave and he wasn't sure how. She had spent so long in purgatory he didn't know how she was still sane standing on two feet. If he had been sent to purgatory when he was sixteen he knew he would have gone stark crazy.

"Making a study of me?" she asked after a while and he averted his eyes.

"No…" She smiled to herself.

"Dean we should find a place to hide out for a few hours to rest, my legs are killing me."

"I second that." He said looking around. "Know any spots?" he asked.

"No…" She said. "I've never travelled to the south…"

"I'll find us a place…" he said.

"Too risky… We go up." She said.

"Go up?" he asked.

"In the trees. The demons here they aren't too smart they only look forward not up…" She said as she look around. "That oak is huge we'll hide out there for a while… Maybe we'll get a good vantage point." She said as she took a step back and ran. He watched as she took three steps up the tree and slammed her ax high up on the bark before slowly climbed up the handle and grabbing onto a branch. She slammed the ax again higher and climbed up the handle to disappear into the branches.

"Lenore?" he asked not seeing her. She suddenly flipped down and hooked her legs on the branches and hung upside down.

"Come on jump up the tree and latch onto my arms." She said.

"You sure?"

"We don't have all day or in this case eternal night." He nodded before rushing forward kicking up the tree trunk before falling back to the ground.

"Owe." He said and Lenore laughed making him look up at her.

"This is the great Dean Winchester?" he scowled. "Seriously?"

"Seriously?" he mimicked in a valley girl tone.

"Come on try again." He stood and rushed up the tree this time grabbing onto her arms. He slowly moved up and held onto a branch before climbing up onto the thick branch and sitting back. Lenore used her abs to slowly sit up and grasp onto the branch.

"How you feeling?" he asked and she just shrugged. "From yesterday I mean… I did quite a number on you." Lenore laughed.

"That was you doing quite a number?" she asked with a smile. "Honestly? I've had way worse." She sent him a wicked smile as she turned to face him her legs on either side of the trunk. "It was kind of weak man."

"Weak? You were begging for your life."

"Just because I didn't want to end yours." She said.

"So you're saying you could have taken me?"

"Any day of any week." She said with a smile. "Well… Maybe not Tuesdays." He laughed and she smiled as she looked off. "Maybe we'll have a rematch someday."

"Nah I don't fight friends." She looked to him with a soft expression.

"I'm gunna get girly for a moment."

"Was bound to happen." She smiled at his words.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really here or if I've lost my mind…" She admitted and he slowly nodded.

"I don't think that's girly…"

"Mushy maybe?"

"It's not mushy. I think it's a rational fear." He said.

"I didn't say I was afraid." She said her jaw jutting out with pride. "I said I was worried."

"Right." He said looking off before looking back to her.

"Do you think I've gone nuts?" She asked.

"No because I'm really here, wish I wasn't but I am." He said. "I didn't mean I didn't wish I was with you."

"I know I'm not sensitive." She said with a smile. He didn't know how she kept smiling not sure how she could after how long she had spent in purgatory. "You're starring again." He laughed as he looked off.

"Sorry I just got to thinking maybe you're really not here."

"I'm sure I'm here I mean I wish I wasn't but I am… Oh I meant I wasn't here with you." She said with a serious look before he laughed and she joined in. "You know Dean…" she looked off. "Purgatory is starting to look up a little bit."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said as she looked her over.

"You know what I miss about the real world?"

"What?" he asked.

"Bacon cheeseburgers, the volcano kind with the melted cheese in the middle." She looked to him with a bright smile. "I can still taste them." He laughed.

"The best one I ever had was in Arizona."

"Indulge Delicatessen." He looked to her.

"Indulge Delicatessen." They high fived before laughing.

"Wait… Shhh…" She said and he looked to her.

"What is it?" she slowly looked down to see two men in eighteenth century clothing. She pulled a knife from her boot as she crouched on the branch. Dean reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "Let them pass." he mouthed. She slowly looked down to see they were staring up.

"Too late." She jumped down and stabbed one of the demons in the chest before the other one grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her a good twenty feet away.

"Lenore!" Dean yelled before jumping down and rushing at the demon that was quickly running towards her. He tackled the demon to the ground before taking his knife and stabbing him in the neck. Dean looked to Lenore to find she was slowly getting to her feet. He rushed to her side and took her under the arms. "You okay?" he asked helping her onto her feet.

"Just a little dazed, that guy ran at me like a freaking sledge hammer." She said stretching. "Thanks for having my back."

"Sure thing." He said and she walked away before kicking up the tree and latching onto a branch. Before she could flip down so she could help Dean up he kicked up the tree and climbed up himself. "I'm learning." He said and she smiled as she set up and straddled the branch.

"I'm going to climb up higher see if I can't get a vantage point." She said and he nodded as he watched her climb up the tree. When she got to the top she looked around and stared. In all the time she had been in purgatory she had never tried to see the lay out of the land around her.

"What do you see?" She slowly looked down at Dean and he could see her troubled expression. He slowly climbed up next to her and looked out at the land. "Holy hell…" He muttered.

"I don't know about Holy… But yeah… Hell…"

"It's all the same." He said.

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered before sitting back down on a branch. "I really wish I hadn't seen that…" Dean sat back down and looked at her. "I always hoped there was something else out there." She said. "You know like maybe an ocean or even a desert something different…"

"Why didn't you go out to explore it yourself?"

"I made a home for myself in that little cave… I guess I was a little wary to travel too far away from that home…"

"Why are you going now?"

"You have a ticket out and I want out… I'm sick of this place… I want to go home not to some little cave but my actual home… I want to see my dad again… If he's even alive…" She muttered looking off.

"What was his name maybe I know him, maybe I had news."

"Jamie…" She said.

"Jamie Jameson…" He said and she smiled.

"Do you know him?" She asked perking up.

"Sorry I don't…" he said and she looked down at her hands.

"Well it was worth a shot…" she muttered with a shrug as she sat back against a grouping of branches. "I'm sure my dad is still alive though I mean there was no way anything could ever happen to him… He was way too good. Unstoppable."

"Unstoppable?" he asked and she smiled.

"He took down a coven of vampires all on his own… There was ten of them."

"You didn't help?"

"I lit the match." She said wiggling her eyebrows and he laughed.

"Did you ever take down anything on your own, I mean before you came here?" He asked.

"No I mean… I tried once." She said. "There was this woman in Texas and she was beautiful. I mean Dean she was so amazing looking I would have hit that." He laughed. "Well my dad saw her and like that." She snapped her fingers. "He was hooked, she seemed equally as hooked. Dad was willing to give up hunting and as a teenage girl I was all for it. I mean if he stopped hunting I had a shot at a normal life. Besides this woman she was sweet and kind and she made the best food…" She smiled softly. "We moved in with her into her house… Everything was great. I was in school. Dad had a real father kind of job. Bethany did my hair and nails and took me shopping for dresses. She was the best step mom." He nodded. "Then one night I was walking by their bedroom and I heard this noise. I thought you know they were just doing what adults do. But my dad he was making this sort of pained noise…

"I peeked in through the key hole to find her levitating over my dad while he was sleeping. This sort of energy was flowing from him into her open mouth. I knew I couldn't just burst in. I didn't have the knowledge how to kill this thing… The next morning I told my dad what I saw and he ignored me went on talking about steak. It was like he didn't hear me and what I was saying to him. Then Bethany came down and we locked eyes and man she was no longer beautiful. I could see her true face and it was ugly."

"What was she?" he asked.

"A rieki. A type of witch who gains their power from the lustful energy of another… Keeps them young keeps them vibrant…" he nodded. "She was onto me now. She tried to buy my forgiveness telling me it wouldn't hurt my dad. She didn't expect that I knew my way around ancient texts. My dad would be okay for a while about a year and then he would die and she would move on. I found out she had done this to at least fifty other men and a few teenage boys she had taught at the high school. I knew right then the bitch had to be taken out and I had to do it… But she was strong. Fast. I was no match against her power she started sucking the life out of me. I don't know how dad did it but he broke out of the spell he was under and he saved my ass. After it all he tells me he didn't remember the past six months."

"Crazy." He said.

"You're telling me." she said with a smile. "Got my dad back though that's all that matters, also he started trusting me more on hunting runs."

"Did you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The normal life, the dresses?" she laughed.

"Honestly I got bored to tears after three months…" She said with a smile. "I missed the hunt."

"My brother Sam always wanted a normal life."

"What's so great about normal?" she asked with a smile. "I mean other than the fact if I lived a more normal life I probably wouldn't have ended up here…" She looked up in thought. "Maybe your brother has a point."

"Maybe…" He said and she looked him over. "So you and Sam you're close?"

"Close as brothers can be." He said. "Do you have any siblings or was it just you and your dad?"

"I had an older brother, Jack, he died of leukemia before I was born."

"Your family has terrible luck."

"Don't I know it…" She said with a shrug. "I just wish I knew what terrible luck I had to get me here… I can remember everything else just not how I got here… But I know I knew it when I first got down here."

"What's the very last thing you remember?" He asked and he watched her jaw clenched. "Maybe if you talk about it you'll remember it…"

"A conversation with my father." She said with a shrug. "That's the last thing I can recall." He slowly nodded. He knew there was more to the story but he could also tell she wasn't ready to give up that part of the story. "Maybe it's best I don't remember I mean whatever gets you thrown into purgatory… It can't be a nice walk through the park can it?"

"Maybe a walk through a park filled with demons…" She smiled before leaning back.

"We should rest, we'll probably catch up with the guys hunting your friend tomorrow. They won't be easy to take down."

"Right." She looked off and pulled a knife resting it across her lap. Dean eyed it for a moment before looking to Lenore whose eyes were closed. "You know I'm not going to hurt you right?" She opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You've got that knife across your lap like you're ready for me to jump you." She looked down at her lap.

"Sorry force of habit, you should never close your eyes without weapon, ever. No matter if you think you're safe or not…"

"Tip taken." He said pulling out his own knife and she nodded with a smile before her eyes drifted closed. Dean tilted his head as he looked her over. She didn't look like someone who had been trapped in purgatory for an unknown number of years. She wasn't jaded except for a little cautious when it came to resting her eyes. She was still nice and able to laugh. He almost didn't trust it. How could anyone stay so sane in such an awful place.

Still he knew she was a hunter. He knew because he had heard of her father Jamie Jameson. Jamie Jameson had been known as a loose cannon. His daughter had gone missing around the time he and Sam were in high school. She was sixteen years old, and she had disappeared without a trace. Jamie had searched for six long years before he was taken out by a werewolf in New York City. Bobby had gone to clean up the mess he had left. Dean hadn't had the heart to tell Lenore that her father was dead, it seemed that was the only hope she was holding onto anymore and he wasn't going to be the one to take it away.

"Dean?" he jumped at her voice.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Stop staring at me and rest." He smiled.

"Right…" His eyes drifted closed.

-o-

Lenore and Dean slowly moved through the trees. He had to say he was impressed with Lenores tracking skills. She was right on point the whole time. She suddenly stopped her tracking and stood up straight looking all around. He took in her wide eyed expression.

"Lenore what is it?" he asked.

"They split up…" She said. "The ten of them… Five went this way five went that way…" She said.

"I know for a fact Cas can't split into two." Dean said.

"They're not after Cas anymore." She said.

"Who are they after?"

"Us…" She said softly. "They caught on that we were following them."

"That's not good."

"Not at all." She said. "We'll have to split up." She went to walk away. "I'll take this way."

"No you won't." he said grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her back.

"What?" she asked looking to him.

"They want us to split up Lenore."

"I know." She said.

"So you're going to walk into their trap." She shrugged and he shrugged back.

"Shrug? You shrug? Are you nuts?"

"Dean I've taken out hundreds of these guys don't worry." She said with a smile.

"We don't split up." She looked him over.

"Dean-."

"We don't split up Lenore." He said with a serious look.

"Fine… But you don't take out Garmin."

"Garmin?" He asked "Like the GPS?"

"I don't understand your reference." She said.

"Never mind let's go take on your guys first." He said and she nodded as she turned with a smile and headed away. "You take the ground I'm going to go up high so they think we separated."

"Good idea." She said. "Way better then splitting up but I think I'll go up high I'm used to moving from tree to tree."

"Alright..." he said and she nodded as she kicked up a tree and disappeared into the branches. Dean slowly began to move forward through the trees and bushes of the forest. He held his knife at the ready, he wanted to make sure he would be prepared for anything at any time. After a while of walking he stopped hearing a noise. He looked up into the trees to see Lenore who nodded at him and pointed.

"One… Two… Three…" They both rushed forward. He broke through the trees and tackled the first demon he saw to the ground.

"Is Garmin here?!" Dean asked as he watched Lenore slit the throat of a demon he was fighting.

"No! Take them out!" She yelled.

"Right then!" Dean cut off his opponents head.

"Watch out!" Lenore threw her knife and he turned to see it sticking into a demons head who had snuck up behind him. He turned back to Lenore who rushed at a demon jumped into his arms and twist its head completely around. Someone rushed at him from the side and he took his knife and slammed it into its throat. Lenore stood up and looked around at the bodies of five different demons.

"We work good together." She said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"How did you turn that demons head completely around?" He asked.

"After a while you get good at killing these guys." She said with a smile and he only nodded.

"Right…"

"Let's get up into the trees Garmin will have known these guys had been taken out, they're probably on their way now."

"Right…" they both kicked up a tree and jumped into the branches.

"What does this Garmin guy look like?"

"Long white hair."

"Like Lucius Malfoy?"

"Who?" she asked looking to him.

"You know Harry Potter?"

"Who?" She asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"Man you have been down here for a while." He said and she just shrugged. "When we get out of here we're watching Harry Potter."

"What's it about?" She asked.

"Boy wizard."

"Sounds gay."

"It's not gay it's awesome!" He said looking to her.

"Shh they're coming." He looked out and saw a group of five walking through the forest.

"Knife…" she whispered and he through his to her to watch as she held her knife and his at the ready. "On three I'm going after Garmin…" he nodded. "One… Two… Three!" they both jumped out of the tree and rolled over their shoulders.

"Lenore!" Garmin said his arms spread out. She tackled him to the ground only to have him punch her across the face and turned her onto her back. "Is that any way to treat an old pal?"

"Fuck you!" She yelled as he pinned her to the ground.

"You know I think Mentos will love having you back as his pet… I bet he would reward me with a few rounds with you." She kneed him in the balls.

"That didn't work last time on me and it's not going to work again."

"Last time she didn't have me!" Dean lifted Garmin off Lenore who flipped up onto her feet and rushed forward. She pushed him against a tree and pinned both his hands to the trunk with her knives. "You alright?" he asked Lenore who nodded.

"Oh I'm just fine." She said before looking around. "Nice job on the others."

"Thanks." He said looking around at all the bodies.

"Let me go." They looked back to Garmin.

"Where's the angel?" Lenore asked.

"Fuck you."

"Big words." Lenore said before pulling something from her back pocket. "He's not going to talk willingly… We'll have to do this the old fashioned way…" She opened up a leather pouch to show a bunch of metal Needles.

"What are you doing with those?" Garmin asked.

"Some would call it interrogation honestly though it's just revenge while I ask you questions…" She said with a smile as she pulled out a spike.

"You don't have the stones little girl." Garmin said.

"I don't have the stones." She said looking to Dean before laughing. She looked back to Garmin who smiled. "I don't have the stones?" he laughed and nodded.

"Nope." She laughed more and so did Garmin. She took a needle and instantly stabbed Garmin through the eye and he screamed loudly as blood trickled down his face.

"How's that for stones?" she asked and Dean looked to her to see she was smiling.

"You bitch!"

"Should I stab out his other eye?" She asked looking to Dean before turning back to Garmin. "Now you're going to tell us where the Angel is." Lenore jabbed another needle into the demons finger tips.

"Fuck you!" he yelled. "You didn't give me a chance to answer!"

"Sorry guess I got a little carried away…" She said with a smile. "Now the next one is going straight up your dick hole if you don't start talking!"

"Lenore!" Dean said with a horrified expression as his hands went to his crotch.

"What?" She asked blinking innocently.

"We haven't caught the angel yet." Garmin said and Lenore grabbed a needle. "What are you doing I told you we haven't caught him yet." He muttered as she waved the needle over his good eye.

"You were tracking him though…" Dean said.

"Yeah then we were tracking you two." Garmin said and Lenore pointed the needle at his eye. "Stop it!" He yelled as she started to move it closer.

"Where were you when you stopped tracking the Angel?" Dean asked.

"We weren't even close to him." He said staring at the needle that threatened to poke through his pupil. "He's fast…"

"So you don't know anything then?" Lenore asked.

"No."

"Alright then." She stabbed the needle into his eye and he let out an earth shattering scream.

"Well that's done." She said pulling the knives from his hands and backing up as Garmin dropped to the foor.

"You bitch you fucking bitch I'll rip your eyes out!"

"How? I mean you can't see me." She said as he moved forward. Dean took a step back as he watched Lenore. She was enjoying the pain that the demon was going through.

"End it." Dean said handing her the Ax and she looked to him to see he was eyeing her.

"Sure." She took it in hand and slammed it down onto Garmin's head. She smiled as she watched him go down. "That ends that." She said before walking off.

"What the hell was that?" She turned and looked to Dean.

"What?" she asked.

"You were enjoying that." He said pointing to the body of Garmin.

"Well I enjoy killing evil things. I mean it's not like there's TV shows down here." She said with a shrug.

"You were really enjoying that." He said.

"Let me ask you a question…" She said walking to him. "Have you ever had someone tie you down to a table and take you apart piece by piece just to put you back together again so they could do it again and again?" her voice shook. "Have you?"

"Actually yes…" he said trying to keep his mind from drifting back to hell.

"Then tell me if you got your hands on the asshole that did it… Wouldn't you love to get him back?" he slowly nodded. "Now I can't touch Mentos other than to cut a few of his digits off… So yeah when I get to go after his men especially the prick who handed me over to him in the first place." She said pointing to the body of Garmin. "Yeah I enjoy putting them through a little bit of hell." He slowly nodded.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not some sadistic bitch who gets her jollies off by torturing others."

"I know." He said.

"Yeah now you do." She said before brushing past him. "Now let's try and find that friend of yours…"

"Maybe we should find somewhere to rest first."

"Find your own tree." She said before kicking up the trunk and disappearing into the branches. Lenore slowly sat back against the trunk of the tree as she stared down at the ax across her lap.

"We should stick together." Dean said as he climbed up into her area.

"I need some space, I'm used to being on my own."

"Well now you don't have to be…" She sighed as she looked off. "Look I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I'm annoyed not angry…" He slowly nodded.

"I didn't mean to judge you." She just shrugged.

"You didn't know…"

"Still don't." she looked to him. "Mentos must have really done a number on you." She just shrugged.

"You said you know what I meant… Means you've been through what I've been through." She looked to him.

"I went to hell."

"I know you're with me in it." She said with shrug.

"No not this hell not purgatory real hell." She looked to him.

"Like hell, hell? Like fire and brimstone?" She inquired.

"Like having spikes rammed through my body connected to chains that held me in place while I was tortured for 30 years." She blinked.

"Holy shit." She said. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you end up in Hell?" She asked moving forward. "What the hell did you do?"

"Made a deal with a crossroads demon."

"Why?" she asked. "That's nasty business that is Dean." She said.

"I had to do it to save my brother." She slowly nodded and for the first time he saw it, understanding. No one had ever understood his decision to risk his own soul for his brother's life.

"How many years did you get?" She asked.

"One." She laughed.

"One?" she asked. "Just one? Usually they give five or ten I've even heard of a twenty year deal. Why one?"

"They really needed me down there…" He his head bowing.

"They needed you in hell?" She asked. "You serious? Why?"

"Long story one I don't want to go over." She slowly nodded.

"I wondered why you were moving so fast when you first got down here… How you kicked so fast into gear… It was because this is probably nothing compared to real hell."

"You've been watching me?" She looked to him. "From the beginning?"

"I told you I had been watching." She said.

"Yeah you didn't tell me it had been since I got here…"

"Not since the moment but yeah pretty much since you got here… I mean I never saw the Angel you came with. I had to make sure you weren't going to kill me the second you saw me which by the way you still tried."

"Guess you're right." He said shifting on the branch.

"So… How'd you get out of hell?" Lenore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice change of subject but Cas got me out." She nodded.

"Makes since… Which is why you think he can get you out of here?"

"Us out of here and yes."

"Dean I don't want to make you angry… But why didn't Cas stick to your side if you guys were such good pals?"

"I don't know he just… Booked it out of town."

"Maybe he doesn't want us to find him. Maybe we can't get out of here with his help and he knows it." He slowly looked to her. "Dean… Maybe purgatory is a one way ticket."

"If that were the case Cas would have told me." She only nodded.

"If you're sure but Dean we've lost all our leads… How do we find Cas now?"

"Mentos will keep looking for him."

"Maybe…" She said with a shrug. "Maybe not sometimes he gives up…"

"How do you know?"

"He gave up on me." She said with a shrug. "Dean I think you should maybe start to come to terms with the fact that we may be stuck down here… For a long long time… Like… Forever… As in all eternity."

"Lenore… I'm not going to let us rot down here… I'm going to find us a way out." She looked to him with a soft expression. "I promise." She laughed softly. "What?" he asked and she looked to him.

"I actually believe you when you say that."

"Good… Because I mean it." She nodded slowly.


	3. A Pit

Lenore and Dean roamed purgatory for weeks, looking for Cas. All the while torturing demons for information. So far it had turned up nothing. Lenore could tell Dean was losing his faith on finding their way out. Yet every night he would promise her that they would find Cas, and in doing so their salvation. Tonight though he wasn't doing that, and to say she was worried was an understatement.

Dean was sitting against the wall of what had become "their" cave. He was staring out at the ivy that shielded them from view. He had a dark expression as he stared at the foliage. All the while his hands ringed a bandana in his hand. Lenore took a small breath before she slowly walked over to him and kneeled at his side.

"Dean… Are your hands okay?" She inquired seeing blood drip to his knee from one of his hands.

"They're fine…" he said and she stopped him from ringing the bandana and opened his hands.

"Dean you're bleeding." She said pulling the blood stained bandana from his hand.

"Leave it." he said.

"You've hurt your hands though I-."

"Leave it."

"Dean let-." He pushed her away and she fell back against the ground as she stared at his dark expression.

"Leave it." he said his eyes still staring at the foliage. She looked at him for a long moment before slowly standing up.

"I'll leave you alone." She said before heading out. Dean took a breath before sighing heavily.

"Lenore wait." He looked up to see she was gone. "Damn it." He stood and headed off after her wiping the blood from his palms as he did. He shouldn't have taken his frustrations out on her and he knew it. Still he had promised her they would get out of purgatory and he still hadn't delivered. He had tried and tried but all that had happened was he had come up empty. All the while Lenore had been at his side believing in him. Dean stopped as he heard a noise, he walked through a line of bushes into a clearing to see Lenore snapping a demons neck clear around and dropping it dead to the ground.

"Stupid son of a bitch…" She muttered kicking him in the side.

"You okay?" She turned and smiled softly.

"He got me is all." she said looking down at her stomach to show a bloody line.

"Is that deep?" he asked walking to her.

"No it's a scratch but it still stings, got another nifty knife though." She said holding up a large silver spike.

"You got that off him?" he asked walking to her and she nodded.

"Yeah shiny right?" she asked with a smile.

"That's an angel spike, for killing angels."

"No way." She said looking it over. "How'd it get into purgatory?"

"Cas had one on him." he said taking it in hand.

"This is a clue then I mean if it came off Cas." She said with a smile.

"Then Cas is probably dead."

"Nope." She said and he looked to her.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"This guy went down so easy I mean he got the jump on me but I'm no angel."

"Got a point." He looked over the spike before handing it to her.

"Here."

"No you keep it…" She said. "It was your friends after all." He nodded before tucking it into the back of his belt. Lenore knelt down and started to search the body of the demon.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for clues maybe we can find out how he got his hands on that thing…"

"Find anything?" he asked after a long while.

"Not a thing." She said standing as she looked to him. "Let me see that spike."

"That thing looked clean." He said pulling it out and handing it to her.

"I used to have this gift… I haven't used it since I came down here but maybe I can still do it. I mean if these demons can show their true teeth maybe I can use my abilities."

"What abilities?" he asked.

"I sometimes could get these flashes off objects…" She said holding the spike. "They could tell me about who owned them what they were made for even who they were made by…" He instantly took the spike away. "Hey-."

"You don't want to do that." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I knew someone who tried to work some psychic mojo when it came to angels and her eyes burned right out of her skull."

"Don't really like the term psychic sounds to occult." She said and he nodded as he tucked the spike back into the back of his belt. "You should really let me take a look at it."

"Too risky." He said.

"Alright… I uh…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I thought you needed space why did you come out here?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be out alone." He said shifting on his feet and she smiled.

"Dean, I've been alone for a really long time."

"Yeah but you aren't now."

"You needed space." She said with a shrug. "So I left."

"I didn't need space."

"You pushed me away Dean."

"Which was a dick move and I'm sorry." She smiled.

"No it's fine I should have given you your space." He looked her over.

"I'm sorry Lenore."

"I just told you it was-."

"Not for pushing you though I am still sorry about that… Look I promised I'd get you out of here and I haven't done that yet."

"Dean I've been down here for like ever, I can wait a bit longer… I'm just sorry we haven't found your friend yet."

"Still I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's fine, really." She said with a smile. "You're just a little… PMS-ey." He shook his head with a smile. "Dean don't worry…" She set a hand on his shoulder and he looked to her. "You and I we're going to find Cas and we're going to get the hell out of this place."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because you got me on your side, and I get shit done." He smiled as he looked her over.

"I don't think I could do this whole thing without you." Her hand dropped from his shoulder.

"Dean… You getting soft on me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean… Are we having a moment here?" she asked and he laughed. "Oh no…"

"What?" he asked looking around alarmed.

"You've fallen in love with me." He looked back at her.

"What?" He asked.

"It's okay… I knew this was going to happen… Damn." She bit a knuckle. "I'm so stupid…" He laughed when she looked to him with a cheeky smile.

"Very funny." She laughed.

"I'm just messing with you…" She said. "Though it will happen eventually…" She looked to him. "People fall in love with me they just can't help themselves."

"I'm sure…" he said sarcastically and she smiled more as she stretched and looked off. Dean let his eyes move over her.

"You're staring again." He smiled as he looked off.

"You always catch me how do you do that?"

"You stay down her long enough and you learn to know when some ones watching you without looking at them or even seeing them." She looked to him with a smile before her expression fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is watching." She said before she cried out. He looked down to see a spiked rope wrapped around her waist.

"Lenore!" he reached for her as with great force she as pulled away from him into a line of bushes out of sight.

"Dean!" he heard a shrill scream something he had never heard out of her before. He ran at his top speed through the bushes and stopped seeing she was gone.

"Lenore!" he yelled looking all around. "Lenore!" Silence followed and he spun in a circle hoping to catch sight of her. He slowly looked down and froze seeing blood. He touched it before looking up to see a few other droplets ahead of those. He followed the line for a few minutes before smiling seeing a pocket knife. He took it in hand before walking a few more steps ahead and finding a hair clip. Lenore was leaving him a trail. "Smart girl…" He said with a smile as he stowed the clip into his pocket. "I'm coming Lenore…"

-o-

Lenore looked around a dim cave her jaw clenching as she did. She was in a familiar position. Her arms stretched above her head. Her legs spread out wide. She looked around at the chains connected to her hands and feet before her eyes settled on a familiar face at the end of the boulder in which she lay.

"Mentos." She said.

"Lenore…" he said pulling out a knife. "You're missing some of your clothes." He said. She had dropped her shoes, and her jacket on the way to the cave, hoping that Dean would find her trail. "That's alright leaves me less things to take off you and lets us get to our fun quicker."

"Just start cutting away at me… I'm already bored with this stupid monologue you always do." She rolled her eyes and he tilted his head. She knew if she didn't act scared it would buy her time until he started his torture.

"You know what I'm going to do to you Lenore?" he asked walking to her side his hand trailing up her body as he did.

"The same you did to me over a hundred times when you first brought me here." She said with a smile.

"In the time we've been separated I've learned some new things… Acquired new tools…"

"Do your worst at this point I get off on it." he tilted his head. "I'm not kidding you were my first sexual experience and you made it as painful as possible, it's all I know…" she locked eyes with him. "And all I like."

"I'm going to rip you apart."

"Sounds great." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back forcefully exposing her neck. "Oh yeah baby harder." He let go of her hair. "What… Not having any fun?" she asked as he walked away.

"I'll make you scream… I'm make you scream so loud they'll here you outside of purgatory."

"Sounds erotic." She pulled her hands and smiled when she felt the chains give. "Can't wait really…"

"You bitch!" He yelled turning on her and she smiled as he went to slap her. He stopped seeing her bright smile.

"Is that all you got Mentos?" She asked and he instantly turned away.

"I'm going to get the fire pit ready…" her jaw clenched. "I used to love the way you'd twitch and scream as I would lower you over those flames… I loved the sound they made as they licked against your naked flesh." She pulled at the chains. "I see you don't like that idea." She looked back to see Mentos was staring at her. "Doesn't sound erotic to you?" Her jaw clenched. "Oh yes you're scared… Of not only the pit but of everything." He grabbed a knife and put it to her cheek and she turned away. "That poker face is failing my dear." He lifted up her shirt and her eyes drifted closed tightly as she felt the blade of the knife go to her stomach. "You've already been cut tonight… I see I'll have to punish who ever did it."

"I already snapped his head clean around and stabbed him through the skull." She looked to him. "Which is exactly what I'm going to do to you when I get out of these chains."

"It took you over five years to get away from me last time…" She tilted her head. "Yes it was five years, time flies when you're being tortured…" He said with a smile as he slid the blade over her skin. Her jaw clenched as a pain hit her. "Don't like that?" he asked. "What I if I cut deeper." She groaned as more pain hit her. "And deeper…" Her head lolled back as she felt blood move over her skin. "Scream…" he said. "Scream and I won't put this knife all the way through you." His eyes narrowed as he watched blood trickled out the side of her mouth. "Don't you dare bite your fucking cheek!" He yelled grabbing her chin. "Look at me bitch!" her eyes stayed closed. "You used to do whatever I said look how disobedient you've become… Looks like you need to go back into training."

"Fuck you." She said through blooded teeth. He grabbed her by the body and ripped her away sending the chains breaking as he threw her up against the cave wall.

"No that's what I'm going to do to you…" he said grabbing her hair. "Ram into you over and over again until you scream moan groan and cry my name all at the same fucking time." Lenore laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Just this." She wrapped one of the chains still connected to her wrist around his neck and twisted him.

"There's that fight I love!" She was thrown over his shoulder and cried out in pain as he stomped down on her stomach. She was grabbed by the front of the shirt and she yelled as he slammed her down onto the boulder.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"No but I will get off on you." He said with a smile as he flipped her over and pinned her onto the boulder. She screamed as she fought against him. "That's it lover struggle for me!" he said as he moved his erection against her. She kicked out his leg and he laughed as he flipped her back over and pinned her arms above her head. "I like this!" he laughed as he picked her up by her throat and slammed her up against the wall. "I've been waiting for this ever since that first day when you took my fingers off. No one had ever gotten the jump on me before."

"Shut up…" She said. He brought her up into the air and she kicked as she choked.

"I knew then there was no other slave for me but you… I hate how my toys get so obedient sometimes… You though I have a feeling now that you've tasted freedom for so long will never stop fighting me." He punched her in the stomach and she yelled out in pain as he dropped her to the ground. Lenore curled into a ball as he grabbed her by the back of the shirt. "To the pit we go." She screamed as she clawed at him. He ripped the shirt off her body and tossed it aside before kicking her so hard she flew into a cave wall a good fifteen feet away. She dropped the ground her ribs aching blood shooting from her mouth. She knew he wouldn't kill her, but in all honesty it would be better than what she was about to be put through.

"Is this all you got?" she asked and he laughed.

"Can't act brave now… I can smell your fear…" He walked over to her and she went to punch him onto have him catch her wrist and drag her over to the pit as she struggled. He linked the cuffs around her wrists that were attached to chains.

"No…" She kicked at him as he walked away over to another chain. He started to lift her up into the air and she screamed as she came off the ground and was hung over the fire pit.

"Let me take your clothes off for you…" he walked over to and she instantly started kicking her. "Stop it!" He punched her in the rib and she cried out as she felt it snap with in her body. He unbuckled her pants and she kicked him across the face. "That wasn't very nice…" He said as he lit the fire and she cried out in pain as the flames licked at her feet. She pulled her knees to her chest and Mentos smiled as he backed up. "I should connected those chains around her ankles and take that pretty bra off you so the flames can have at your breasts… How I bet you would scream at that."

"Scream at this punk." He turned just in time to have a silver spike stabbed into his mouth. Dean rushed forward and pushed Mentos into a wall pinning him there with the spike as he screamed in pain.

"Dean!" Lenore screamed as the flames grew higher. He loosened the chains and rushed over catching Lenore before she could fall into the fire. He slowly set her on a boulder and cupped her bruised bloodied face. "You found me…"

"You made it easy too." He said as he broke the chains off her wrists and hands. She moved off the boulder and he caught her before she could stumble forward. He turned seeing she was glaring at Mentos whose eyes were wide as he stared at her. She limped forward as she spit blood to the side.

"Should I kill him?" She asked.

"Like you said this whole purgatory thing gets ten times worse…"

"Maybe it will keep them preoccupied… Then we can find your friend." He looked at her to see her hands shaking as one pressed to a horrible bruise on her side. Mentos tried to say something as he gargled on his blood. "What's wrong lover?" she asked her voice shaking. "Scared?" The word dripped with venom. "You should be because I'm going to tear you apart put you back together and do it all over again you mother fucker…"

"It's more trouble than it's worth…" Dean said walking to her side.

"I think it's worth a hell of a lot." She spit more blood off to the side before pulling a chain off the ground. She made a sound of pain as she stood up straight a sickening pop sounding from her side. She connected the chains around Mentos hands before hooking up the ends to the one above the fire. Dean walked over and went to help her. "I have it." she said looking to him and he slowly nodded. With a loud cry of pain Lenore hoisted Mentos up into the air and tied him off as Mentos screamed from the flames licking at his body. "You feel it and you fucking enjoy it!" She yelled as Dean pulled her back.

"Come on I hear them coming."

"You fucking burn!"

"Lenore come on!" He turned her away from the fire pit and pulled her from the cave. As they exited Lenore cried out in pain as a sledge hammer was slammed into her body. "Lenore!" He cut off the head of the attacking demon before tying the shoelaces of her shoes together and throwing them over his shoulder. "I'm getting you out of here." He quickly lifted her up into his arms before taking off.

He ran at his top speed through the forest all the while looking down at Lenore who lay limp in his arms. When they got back to the cave he laid her down and took his jacket off before folding it and putting it under her head. He walked over to the lantern she had used only once and lit it before bringing it over. His eyes instantly widened as he looked her over. When he had first arrived at Mentos cave he hadn't gotten a good look at her, he was too preoccupied with protecting her. Now though he could see the damage clearly. She had bruises and cuts across her abdomen. The right side off her face was swollen from what looked like to be the result of a ten rounds with demon juiced Mike Tyson. Her feet were blistered from the fire. As he looked her over, he honestly didn't know if she would pull through. She made a pained noise and turned onto her side as she coughed up a good amount of blood.

"Cas…" he said as he pulled her hair back. "If you can hear me… Please… Please come and help her…" Her blonde hair was matted to the side of her face by more blood. She rolled onto her stomach and slowly got to her knees. "No don't move."

"I'm fine." She said before grabbing a hold of the side of the cave and standing.

"Lenore…"

"I'm okay…" She coughed and more blood came out as she stumbled forward. She spit the blood to the side before slowly limping forward.

"Lenore please lay back down."

"I need to wash up… I can… Still… Still feel his fucking hands on me…"

"Let me help you…"

"I'm okay." She said pushing him away with a bruised and bloodied hand.

"Lenore please let me help you…" He said as she tripped and fell into his arms.

"Fine… But only because I can't seem to stand up straight… Grab that leather bag and put out the lantern."

"Sure thing." He said grabbing a leather backpack and snuffing out the lantern. They walked into the back area of the cave where the water fall was. She slowly sat down on a boulder and looked down at herself to see she was still just in her sports bra.

"Please turn around…" He nodded and did as she said. As Lenore pulled off her sports bra and got out of her pants and boy shorts she looked over at Dean. "Don't turn around yet okay?"

"Sure…" She slowly slipped down into the pool of water. It wasn't cool or warm or even refreshing, it never was. But she knew it was washing her of the blood and any dirt the hands of Mentos had left behind. As she let the water run over her body she swam over to the water fall and slowly stood beneath it. After letting it run over her for a few minutes she got back to the shore line and reached for the leather back as she came out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but don't turn around."

"Okay." She smiled softly.

"You're kind of a gentleman." She said softly as she slowly pulled on another sports bra and boy shorts.

"If you had double Ds it would be a different story." She smiled to herself.

"Ah…" She said as she pulled her shirt on. "You can turn around but my jeans are in the process of soaking out blood stains…" he slowly turned to see her kneeling at the shore line rubbing her pants beneath the water. She was wearing a long black tank top that covered her thighs. She slowly stood up and limped over to a boulder where she laid her wet clothes over it. She coughed heavily before turning and sliding down the boulder to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked rushing to her side.

"I'm peachy…" She said with a smile and he looked to see her thighs had deep bruises in the shape of hand prints. "Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"No you're stunning." She laughed and she cringed in pain her hand flying to her side.

"Jesus Christ…" she said hissing in pain. "Don't make me laugh…" She leaned back against the boulder. Dean took a bandana out from his back pocket and dipped it in the water before cupping her face and slowly dabbing the blood from the side of her face away. "Owe…" she whispered.

"Sorry…" he said. "I'm sorry…" She slowly looked to him before taking a hold of his wrist. Dean brought his eyes to her.

"Thanks Dean… You saved my life tonight…"

"You would have gotten out of it."

"No… No I wouldn't have…" she said with an honest expression. "You've left me with a debt I may never be able to repay… But I promise I'm going to try."

"Don't worry about it you're not indebted to me…" he said before moving forward and picking her up in his arms as she hissed in pain.

"You don't have to carry me around."

"You shouldn't be up and moving about…" He said as he carried her from the room and over to his folded up jacket where he laid her down.

"It's times like this I wish I had, had a mattress on me when I came down here." She laughed and set her hand on her ribs. "Times like this I wish I could just sleep…" He looked her over. "Believe it or not this isn't the worst I've been hurt… You should have seen me after the first time I escaped from Mentos. I couldn't wonder far for a month… Peeled right over every time I did."

"Did I get there in time?" he asked his jaw clenching.

"I'm alive aren't I?" she asked as she swallowed some blood.

"I know from what he said before that he… He… Violated you." She slowly looked to him.

"He didn't rape me if that's what you were asking." He slowly nodded. "You got there just in time."

"Good." He wiped some more blood from her hair line.

"You really don't have to take care of me like this."

"Sure I do." He said. "Besides what else am I going to do with my time?"

"Go kill some more demons?"

"I've killed fifteen tonight."

"Fifteen?" she asked with a smile and he wasn't sure how she was able to in that moment. "Nicely done." She said patting his knee and he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Did that for little old me?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"Oh please."

"I knew you'd fall in love with me." He smiled as he looked off.

"Shut up will you?" She laughed softly.


End file.
